Chucky vs Baldi
Description The movie doll killer, Chucky fighting against the video game abusive teacher Baldi. Interlude Boomstick: They both harm children and both get very angry, Chucky also known as Charles Lee Ray. Wiz: And Baldi, abusive teacher that hurt players when they get the answers wrong! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Chucky Wiz: Charles Lee Ray was a Lakeshore Strangler was a notorious killer, Until he was betrayed by his partner in crime Eddie. He was chased by a police man to a toy store where the famous line of dolls knows as the Good-Guys were stored, he was shot and near death, until he transferred his soul via Voo-doo he implanted his conscious into one of the dolls. Boomstick: Charles was presumed dead until he was resurfaced as the present for a little boy named Andy Barkley... Charles went on a rampage and making the police suspect it was Andy! Wiz: Chucky thought he was invincible and for some time he was. But this didn't last long because the longer he remained in the dolls body he will become more and more human giving his human weaknesses back and adding to that he can only die if he get shot through the heart. Boomstick: But after dying over and over, he manages to come back in by being rebuilt, more Voo-doo, and both at same time! He's fast and has the strength of a man, with powers of Voo-doo. Wiz: Chucky is a hard plastic killer who murders people, he had a transgender child Glen/Glenda and a wife Tiffany. Boomstick: Haha, the family of dolls! Wiz: heh... Also Chucky is a master at playing victim into his traps and is extremely cunning and can basically turn anything into a murdering weapon, granted that his rage and stubbornness can cause his defeat, but if given enough time he can manage to adapt to the given situation. Plus he can use Voo-doo as a weapon to attack victims, he can use his amulet to transfer his soul to another body, and can even use a Voo-Doo to control enemies. Boomstick: However if Chucky doesn't soul transfer fast enough, he will turn into just a doll, leaving him rather vulnerable, he survived being burned alive. And also did you know that Chucky did exactly Baldi does, that was in Child's Play 2 before killing Andy's teacher Miss Kettlewell. Chucky: It's ain't the size that counts asshole, it's what you do with it. Baldi Wiz: Baldi is a teacher and if you geta questions wrong you will be chased by Baldi. If you get all 7 Notebooks he goes crazy. Baldi is a math only teacher not believing anything other subjects besides math... Baldi usually catches the player when they get stuck in rooms, detention, in middle of Playtime's jump rope, or when the sock puppet sends the player into Baldi. That's the same for Gotta sweep and 1st price. Baldi takes the player to go camping, the player needs to keep the fire going but if it's goes out Baldi chases the player with a stick. Boomstick: Baldi has a ruler, he can change doors into walls when he goes crazy, Baldi can survive getting pushes by gotta sweep and 1st price, he can cover a room in seconds, and he has super human hearing from hearing the player all from one side of the school to the other, he hear every door player open. Boomstick: in Baldi Camping, he gets bear traps and a stick to kill or hit player with. Baldi isn't a real fighter with his only fighting skill is chasing a defenses child with others and chasing the same child in a huge forest. Wiz: Baldi is slow but intelligence. Baldi: RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN! Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle! Chucky is walking forest alone, then he heard the noises and saw the player were stuck in bear traps and Baldi killed the player, Chucky saw the bus and quickly he went inside, hiding and waiting until Baldi get in. Baldi got inside the bus and driving, Chucky sneaks and grabs a knife, jump and stabs Baldi. Baldi yells and throw Chucky into ground. Baldi: That wasn't very nice! Baldi grabs ruler. Chucky: Heh, nice? I'll show you nice. Baldi walks toward Chucky. Baldi: Stay still. Chucky dodges the attack and kick Baldi knee. Chucky: I suppose you're a teacher? I've killed teacher before now I gonna make it twice! Baldi kicks Chucky, Then Chucky quickly get up and got smacked by a ruler. Chucky: So you think a ruler is a weapon? This is a weapon! Chucky charges at Baldi and stab, Baldi grabs Chucky. Chucky: Let go of me! Baldi throws Chucky then turn around notices the bus gonna crush. Baldi runs and driving, Chucky get up and throws the knife at Baldi, Baldi turn around and hit a knife with ruler. Chucky: Hm, I've seen worse than just a ruler. Baldi grunts and say: Stop this, let all set down until we get to my homeschool. Chucky charges at Baldi and got kick, lay on the ground. Baldi tries to stab Chucky with ruler but missed, Chucky then stab Baldi. Chucky: Lesson learn now? Baldi hit Chucky with ruler, tosses Chucky to bus front window. Chucky grunts angrily, as he see Baldi charging him, Chucky grab the steering and pushes the wrong way. Baldi fell and hit by window, broken glass, Baldi falling. Chucky laughs, then he's turn around and see the bus is about to crush the homeschool. CRASH... Baldi somehow survived, injury, slowly get up and gasp as he saw the homeschool was on fire. Baldi get inside the homeschool, he notices his friends are dead. Baldi: At least I won't get to see that annoying brat anymore, time to find a new--''' Chucky stabs Baldi in the foot, as Baldi screams Chucky kicks Baldi and Baldi fell. Chucky: '''You thought I was gone?! (Laughing) Baldi grunt and grabs his ruler to hit Chucky, toss him to nearby fire and he look at the Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning poster just to see his name. Chucky: So you're not a real fighter? Lemme me teach you Baldi. Baldi: You got me real mad! Baldi charges at Chucky, chucky dodges few of Baldi's attack then got kicked. Chucky turns around and see Baldi holding a notebook. Baldi: Will you solve this problem? Chucky was thinking to trick Baldi, Chucky lied: Yes. Baldi: Great! Now problem 1--''' Baldi got stabbed in head, Chucky replied: '''Fool, you don't really see that coming didn't you? Then Baldi fell down, lifeless. Chucky: It's finally twice to kill a teacher, then Chucky pointed a finger on dead Baldi, You've been very naughty mr. Baldi... Chucky grabs the ruler smack dead corpse teacher, laughing. =Poll= Who do you want to win? Chucky Baldi Draw Result K.O. Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Bob6114 Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:"Scary" Themed Death Battles